MuvLuv Shirogane Short end
by Alivenz Hlf
Summary: Fanmade, simple ending/dream start or so. sometime making some Not/maybe related short story/editing of old/new story.
1. The tree over the hills

**_(Edited)_**

**_(The Tree over the hills that overlooks Hiiragi Town)_**

An average tall man with brown hair reaching down to his shoulder Stood and held his hand next to a tree….slowly recalling some memories as he gazed upon the dark blue sky.

"Heh I'm surprised this tree is still here."

How long has it been the last time i visited here...days...months...years?

"it's funny, don't you think?"

Not far from this spot, Akane voice was calling out to him. "Oh…..isn't that Shirogane?" Takeru turns around, and sees some of the Valkyries comes this way. "It is him, what a coincidence." Kashiwagi waved her hand lightly in the air as she made a small smile. The other was Kazama Touko, Isumi Michiru, Hayase Mitsuki, Suzumuya Haruka, Tsukiji tae,Takahara, Asakura and Munakata Misae.

Then I notice Kazama was holding a violin case. "I see. You're going to play violin?"

Kazama was slightly surprised. "Ah….Yes, I was going to play a bit today" Hayase Suddenly popped right in front of me. "She's really good, how about you join us?" I have not heard Kazama Violin play yet, but I have a slightly faint memory about it.

"If you guys don't mind, sure…." Kazama was staring with a puzzled expression. "….have you played Violin Before?" If I recall some memory, I guess did learn to play some instrument.

"I think I played one before." Everyone was surprised and had this curious expression on their face. "Really…Then if you don't mind, do you want to play Violin after her?" Munakata challenged me with sore tone, (…I do not have a Violin though.) Yet Kazama had this extremely joyful expression on her face when she heard me. "Don't worry, I let you borrow mine one." (…..All right I take upon your offer.)

I sat myself comfort nearby, as I watched Kazama getting ready. While everyone else relaxed on the ground together. As soon her bow touched the violin string, the song begins.

…

Everyone was calm and silently listening to her. She was really good as Hayase said. After few minutes...hours...she gave her violin to me. "Here…I look forward it..Shirogane."

All their eyes were now on me. I hope they do not have high expectation from me, but for now, I just believe in my memory. As soon, the bow reached the strings, suddenly both of my hands just moved on its own. As if, they developed a mind of their own.

…

However, most of all, the song I am playing right now. Is something I heard from my original world? I think I can remember the name of it.

_Viva La Vida…. (David Garret Violin Live the life)(Coldplay original song)_

_The sound Echoed though the field, houses, bases, underground as if magic wasn't enough to describe it._

**…Kouzuki Yuuko...Paul Radhabinod...Piatif...Marimo…Yuuya...Stella...Cryska…Inia sestina…Tarisa...Valerio and his sister...Takamura Yui...Vincent…ibrahim...Leon…Sharon...Guylos…Keith…Tsyukomi...Yuzuka...Hibiki...more and more people came as they heard the sound of the violin.**

**And at last…Meiya…Sumika...Yuuhi...Chizuru...Ayamine...Tamase…Yoroi…all their eye...(Smile)  
**

**Before I knew it, the song went on for hours…I was so focused on the song that I forgot everything around me. I just thought it would be wonderful if every day were like this. That was my dream and my goal. **

**The BETA was gone from earth and the war has stopped for now. We could finally start living again…but it was not over yet…**


	2. The Changed Day of Invasion of Niigata

Leftover Story.

The changed invasion day of Niigata

(Niigata)(November.11)

The Beta attacks on Niigata were fought in combat with 12th division. They fought bravely and held against a brigade beta. But the fight didn't go so well, their number were too much for 12th division as they had to slowly retreat their position

By 07:10 the 12th Division failed to secure victory and suffered.

Reinforcements from the 14th Division were late, and by 07:29 the BETA had pushed into the mainland, contacts with them were lost soon after as the BETA had dispersed into the lands and were fought by Special task force.

12 Type-94 Shiranui, main tactical fighter of the Yokohama base U.N. Special task force best known as Valkyries squadron tasked with special mission directly by Kouzuki Yuuko.

With the knowledge of the attack, Kouzuki Yuuko deployed the Special task force.

"This is Valkyries-1 a Beta platoon in visual range in few seconds." The red Waves of agile six legged monster the colour of dried blood the tank-class, with very few Grappler, warrior class.

"All units, fire at will! Do only target the tank class. Leave the other strain for B platoon to handle!"

The overwhelming hail of fire that followed swiftly eliminated the tank class, leaving behind the smaller strain for easy prey.

But upon the blue skies a glimpse of laser was instantly fired. a slightly bit of silence as they watched the fired shot from laser class.

"Captain I have pinpointed the location of the fired laser class. And there seems another beta group consisting tank and grappler class is coming toward this direction."

The whole Squad was terrified by sight of it, but luckly there weren't any Destroyer class to deal with.

"This is Valkyries-1 to B platoon. Create a diversion, while we handle the laser class!"

"Roger. Alright B platoons. We're going to be cut off from main force now!"

All four machines of the B platoon was storm vanguard of the squadron, it was their role to keep the enemy out of range of the other, equipped with their multipurpose assault shield in the left hand, an assault rifle in the right.

The BETAs slowly came closer as they prepped themself ready against a wave of monster.

"All units free fire! Aim at the group in front!"

At 1st lt. Hayase command, all four of them opened fire.

The fire rate of their assault rifle filled their enemy with uranium bullets, as they kept moving toward them like a wave of tsunami.

"Good, we got their attention. Fire and retreat!"

All four of them were perfectly synchronized, turned their jump unit forward and gave a short boost, quickly putting some distance between them and the beta in front, Continuing to fire while giving boost.

With great satisfaction, Hayase sprayed the enemy with volleys of 36-mm shells, turning the grappler and tank class into mincemeat.

That their diversion was success quickly became evident as the wave of incoming beta only grew.

"The diversion was a successful, C and A platoon charge!"

[{Roger}]

The eight type-94 Shiranui of Valkyries squadrons were finding their way through laser class. But several groups of laser class units were surrounded by a small sizeable force of fortress and tank class. To reach their target they would have to eliminate those first.

C and A platoon suddenly felt a vibration. With these numbers of beta it was no surprising that human felt unusual vibration first.

Moments later a graph appeared on her retinal display showing abnormal vibrations, followed by a shrill warning buzzer.

"Captain! Multiple enemy signatures to the rear of B platoon! Consist of destroyer and grappler class they are on the course for B platoon!"

Captain Isumi growled, grittering her teeth. The appearance of new beta group left a mixed feeling of dreads and bitterness within Michiru.

"Everyone abandon the mission. Our goal right now is to get rid of laser class quickly!"

The B platoon was surrounded from all side, standing against a rush of destroyer, grappler class one from the rear and another grappler and tank class from the front.

With the laser class still alive, they wouldn't be able to escape with a simple boost jump. Perhaps the only option remaining to them would be to fight until C and A platoon had dealt with the laser class.

"Listen up everyone! Use the 120mm gun to stop destroyer-class. We need to buy as much time until the laser class is destroyed if we want to survive."

This was the first time Hayase ever seen beta using strategic movement. Instead of charging at opposing force straight on, the beta chose to engage evasive tactics and diversionary movements.

Four assault guns spat orange flame, and their shells landed in the middle of the advancing BETA.

As several 120mm hits exploded their targets, the surviving destroyer's class didn't even pause, and rushed on, scattering bits of gore, but the second and third hits exploded legs, sending them off balance, and one after another they tumbled.

They finally managed to stop their violent rush. But it was clearly a matter of time before they would be overwhelmed.

On the field littered with corpse of their monstrous brethren, they kept advancing from the front and behind them.

Hundreds of agile six legged tank class with their powerful jaws.

Massive shapes of grapplers, with their terrible weapon arm. A single assault cannon was no longer effective stopping them, as they unsheathed the blade and closed the distance with series of slashes, the beta was cleaved within in a moments.

With a sudden scream from her communication, two of her subordinates were being torn apart by Tank class.

In the next instant, powerful jaws closed on their neck.

No….no!

The pilots lose her control as her death closed in…the fear of death…

Hayase reacted almost instinctively, firing her jump boosters. A split second later the beta was swept, leaving the Pilot alive in a state of shock.

"This is Valkyries-1 to B platoon. All laser class has been eliminated. Quickly withdraw B platoon!"

Now that the laser class were no longer a threat, simply flying away was a safe option. Yet the survivor were only filled an insane despair, even if the laser class were gone, their TSF was broken and unable to move, leaving the B platoon with only two intact TSF who could escape from beta, the only reason they being alive until now was because they were still fighting.

They were expected to be abandoned by them any time now. But then she heard it, the incredible loud roaring force of a jet engine. It was a single glimpse of hope.

As she desperately looked around, hoped it was reinforcement …and a second later, she saw them. Two modified looking Shiranui moving in an incredible boost of speed as they slaughtered the beta.


	3. Introduction Yukon base Arc

(Edited)

UN Yukon base Arc

The Global Military Exercise or War game for the Next TSF Generation.

* * *

Intoduction Chapter.

The many-fought battle against the BETA has only result in many losses as it continued. A dying world where the living have stopped counting the dead for a long time, and it's not pretty.

However, as of now The Empire of japan and united nation has finally taken back a piece of their land without resort using G Bomb.

This great new has greatly shaken the world, but it did not stop their fear and the overwhelming power of the BETA. Nevertheless, it gave a slightly hope for the earth.

Without any delay, the higher ups has decide to improve their Anti BETA tactics.

(Yukon Base.)

Before the long awaited event held at Yukon base. A tactical surface Fighter shows his pilot capability, as he fired his gun...a excellent aim and position, at the same time disappearing out of air without leaving a single trace as he closed in and swiftly dispatches his enemy in short time with his blade.

The second generation and Early made third Generation Tactical surface fighter were no match for the latest version.

The tactical surface fighter returned to the Yukon base Hangar as the test was finished. Even the pilot was amazed by its performance of The newly made Tactical surface fighter by Boening., It was capable to adept at all forms of combat, including melee performance and limited Stealth capability The F-15SEJ Gekkou.

The cockpit slowly opened as the pilot sees his squadron with satisfied look on their face.

"Impressive Performance Yuuya…bridge..."


	4. Yukon Base Arc part 2

_**Yukon Base Cafeteria.**_

A blonde-haired person with wavy fringe hair and average build was burning up with passion, as he made quite a loud noise in cafeteria with his friends.

"Yuuya… are you not excited. Today is the big day, pilots from all over the world is going to arrive today!"

Yuuya slowly lifting his spoon and sips the liquid from soup.

"Of course I am, I can't wait to get in a real battle with The F-15SEJ Gekkou."

Vincent held both his hand down on the table, as he was quite disappointed from his answer. Valerio patted his shoulder as they both gave a glance to each other.

"How about we all go to the airport and take a look?"

Tarisa and Stella agreed as they though it would be interesting, while Yuuya Tagged along for his personal reasons.

_**Yukon base Airport hall**_

Yuuya, Tarisa, Stella, Valerio and Vincent passed by as they notice a crowded group of people standing at the hall as they glared outside of the window. The people had unusually expression as if they were stunned.

"Oh? They must be looking toward the airport…maybe a sudden appearance of a beauty woman!"

Stella and Tarisa gave the usually sigh to Valerio comment as always. But Yuuya was very curious of this, as he checked outside of the window.

A huge Enormous Machine bigger than Tactical Surface fighter, it was seen from the hall, as it was slowly being taken to hangar.

Yuuya couldn't describe it, but it was a very intense feeling. The Alternative plan IV weapon XG-70D Susanoo IV...

"Stella grabbed Yuuya and shaked him out of the trance, as she told him. "Yuuya…Isn't that Takamura…Yui over there?"

Yuuya changed his direction upon hearing the name Takamura Yui. He saw a child and a man stood next to Professor Kouzuki. The child resemblances a kind of bunny while the man next to Professor Kouzuki, Had a brown hair down to his shoulder and was almost as tall as her or a bit over.

In addition, behind Professor Kouzuki was a squadron of only female, But…there she was….

"Takamura Yui…"


End file.
